Saint Seiya - O Cavaleiro, A Deusa e a Amazona - Uma Relação
by Idsuikyo
Summary: No aniversário do atual cavaleiro de Sagitário, uma deliciosa surpresa e revelações esperam por ele na nona casa zodiacal.


No aniversário do atual cavaleiro de Sagitário, uma deliciosa surpresa e revelações esperam por ele na nona casa zodiacal.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português. Conteúdo sexual adulto. Espero que aproveitem a ideia desse trio XD.

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Casa de Sagitário - Santuário**

O atual cavaleiro de Sagitário, Seiya estava completando o seu vigésimo aniversário e dois anos do início de uma relação à três proibida no Santuário de Atena. Uma relação inesperada para o cavaleiro, mas ele não se arrependia desse triângulo amoroso e muita menos Saori e Shaina.

Seiya: O que será que elas estão planejando? - Indagou-se quase num sussurro, porque hoje o dia estava com muitas peculiaridades diferentes e suas duas amadas disseram que tinham um assunto importante para resolver. Mas ultimamente estava difícil deles se encontrarem sozinhos e aproveitarem uma deliciosa noite de amor e luxúria. O cavaleiro estava com algumas indagações na mente, mas quando abriu do seu quarto, uma de suas amadas estava deitada na sua cama.

Seiya: Shaina… - Sussurrou olhando a amazona usando uma lingerie púrpura.  
Shaina: Feliz aniversário, Seiya - Disse em seu tom mais intenso  
Seiya: Obrigado - Falou fechando a porta atrás dele - Então, você pode me dizer o que vocês estão planejando? - Indagou aproximando-se da cama.  
Shaina: Uma surpresa hihihi... - Falou rindo maliciosamente. Ela se levantou de sua posição sentada em sua cama e aproximou-se dele, balançando seus quadris curvos enquanto ela fazia isso. Ela parou logo antes de alcançá-lo e se agachou entre as pernas, agarrando a virilha e desabotoando o jeans. Ela baixou os jeans e a cueca o suficiente para expor sua masculinidade semi-dura e pegou-a na mão.

Seiya: Shaina… - Sussurrou com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Shaina: Feliz aniversário querido - Falou piscando para o cavaleiro. Ela guiou o Falo em sua boca com facilidade e levou-o até a parte de trás da garganta. Ela manteve o nariz contra seu estômago enquanto ele endureceu dentro dela, enchendo sua boca e garganta com sua masculinidade grosseira. Somente quando ela reconheceu que seu pênis estava completamente difícil, ela começou a balançar a cabeça para cima e para baixo em seu eixo, enquanto o príncipe bem pendurado acariciava seus longos cabelos. Ele deslocou seus quadris para frente e para trás, empurrando sua garganta gentilmente, mas foi acalmado pela mão na coxa.  
Shaina: Deixe-me fazer todo o trabalho - Pronunciou antes de voltar a sugá-lo. Ela trabalhou sua boca para cima e para baixo sua ereção latejante até que ela pudesse provar o seu pré-gozo vazando de sua cabeça bulbosa. Depois de repetir isso várias vezes e cobrir o membro com a saliva dela.

Seiya: Ahhh Shaina Ahhh - Gemeu mordendo o lábio inferior.

Shaina: O que você acha, Seiya? Quer foder meus lindos dedos? - Indagou surpreendendo o cavaleiro.  
Seiya: Você sabe que eu amo seus pés sexy - Falou assentindo rapidamente. Ele nunca tinha tido muitos fetiche de pé antes, mas os pés perfeitamente esculpidos da Italiana estava atraindo-o rapidamente. O cavaleiro de ouro sentou-se em sua cama, e Shaina sentou-se na poltrona vazia em frente à cama, de frente para ele. Ela se recostou e levantou os pés e as pernas no ar. Ela colocou seus pés macios, altamente arqueados e pálidos em volta de seu membro rígido. Ele soltou um gemido quando sentiu seus arcos segurando o meio de seu pênis quente e ereto. O pré-gozo continuou a escorrer da ponta do Falo e suas bolas ficaram pesadas e apertadas.  
Shaina: Então, como isso se sente? - Indagou lambendo os lábios sensualmente.  
Seiya: É bom! Muito bom! - Exclamou levemente, controlando-se internamente e deixando a amazona guiar a situação. Os arcos dos pés dela envolviam o membro rígido, e eles acariciavam, enquanto os arcos escorriam do fundo de seu eixo até o topo de sua glande suave e sensível. Ele começou a gemer enquanto ela repetia essa moção, dando-lhe um movimento lento e ligeiramente escorregadio  
Seiya: Ahhh Shaina Ahhh - Gemeu levemente, olhando-a nos olhos carinhosamente - Você está fazendo muito bem - Completou sentindo o membro pulsando.

Shaina: Obrigada… - Sussurrou piscando para o amado. Ela usou os dedos dos pés para se mexer contra suas bolas, então agarrou com cuidado seu pênis com os dedos dos pés, os cinco a cada lado do Falo.  
Ela sentiu seu pênis latejando, torcendo e pulsando quando seus dedos pintados de vermelho apertaram seu aperto em torno dos lados do eixo. Seu aperto de dedos escorregadios deslizou para baixo da cabeça do membro até o fundo do eixo, empurrando lentamente para cima e para baixo enquanto uma gota de pré-ejaculação pingava da glande. O membro duro continuou a pulsar e latejar entre os pés, e ela percebeu isso aumentava, enquanto o segurava no lugar.  
Seiya: Você quer que eu foda seus pés? - Indagou respirando pesadamente.  
Shaina: Claro, meu amor… - Falou com os olhos brilhando intensamente. Ela sentou-se na cama, não muito deitada, mas não sentou-se bem, e ele ficou de pé diante da beira da cama. Ele agarrou seus tornozelos, juntou os pés e começou a empurrar lentamente seu pênis duro entre seus arcos e solas. Ela pressionou um pé contra seu membro, segurando-o contra seu estômago.

Seiya: Isso é ótimo! - Exclamou fechando os olhos por breve instante.

Shaina: Não goze ainda, ok? - Questionou encarando a haste virilidade pulsante.  
Seiya: Hum… Está bem, eu não vou - Falou sorrindo levemente. Ele estava lutando para manter um aperto em torno de seus tornozelos. Ele se certificou de que seus esforços eram ainda mais lentos do que antes, tomando muito cuidado para controlar seu orgasmo para Shaina, apesar de quão difícil era a tarefa.

Shaina: 'Ele está conseguindo controlar-se… ' - Pensou sorrindo internamente.  
Seiya: Oh deuses, Shaina, seus pés…. Ahhh Céus! - Exclamou levemente, afastando um orgasmo enquanto seu membro descansava entre a garganta dos dedos dos pés.  
Shaina: Eu preciso que controle-se, meu amor - Falou sorrindo levemente, usando os dedos dos pés para esfregar suavemente as bolas dele.  
Seiya: Sim, minha querida - Respondeu olhando-a nos olhos, cuidadosamente afiando seu Falo dolorido entre as solas de seda da amazona - Eu prometo que não vou - Completou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Shaina: Ótimo… - Falou mordendo o lábio inferior suavemente. Ela recuou um pouco e inclinou suas costas contra a cabeceira da cama. Ela disse-lhe para segui-la, e deitar-se na cama. Ele se deitou de costas, perpendicular a ela, e ela envolveu seus arcos em torno de seu membro. Ela começou a trabalhar lentamente para cima e para baixo. O cavaleiro gemeu alto, gemendo e exclamando enquanto os pés dela adornavam seu pênis. Seu gemido intenso fez com que ela parasse de mover os pés. Ela instruiu-o a sentar-se de volta na cadeira, e ela se juntou a ele, sentada em frente a ele na outra cadeira, mais uma vez.  
Seiya: Você vai montar meu pau? - Indagou olhando-a nos olhos, acariciando suas pernas bronzeadas.  
Shaina: Sim, mas ainda não. Eu quero acabar com você apenas com os pés primeiro - Revelou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Seiya: Ah, você sempre é malvada… - Falou com os olhos brilhando intensamente. Ele começou a empurrar o próprio Falo na mão direita. Ele ergueu um dos pés dela em seu rosto e beijou o arco e a sola várias logo envolveu seus arcos em torno de seu membro, sentindo ele tão próximo do ápice.

Shaina: Você não gosta das boazinhas e além do mais, você é o mais malvado hihihi - Falou rindo maliciosamente. Ela estava apreciando a sensação de controle da situação, que eles sempre invertem nos momentos íntimos. Afinal, eles desejavam o ápice do prazer de todas as fotos possíveis e imagináveis.  
Seiya: Ahhh Sim Ahhh - Gemeu usando todas as suas forças restantes, enquanto o aperto dos pés dela ia mais rápido, de cima para baixo de seu membro - Mmm, Shaina, eu amo meus pés! Eu não aguento mais - Completou fechando os olhos levemente.

Shaina: Então, venha! Me dê uma ótima refeição - Falou fazendo um ponto movimento com as solas dos pés.  
Seiya: Uhh! Oh, deuses! - Exclamou antes do primeiro impulso de sêmen disparar no ar - Ahhh Shaina! Por favor, não pare, Shaina, por favor! - Exclamou levemente, freneticamente se contorcendo em sua cadeira, enquanto seu Falo duro latejava, derrubando grandes quantidades de néctar puro nos lados dos pés dela, a frente e também disparando nos arcos de seus pés.  
O esperma continuou a escorrer mais para baixo, cobrindo os lados, as cúbicas e os arcos dos pés macios da Italiana, enquanto ela sorria amplamente.

Shaina: Ah, por Atena! Você sempre disparando bastante hihihi - Disse sorrindo levemente. Desorientado, ele olhou para a bagunça branca e pegajosa de córregos que ele fez entre os pés de Shaina, e ele sentiu uma sensação de alegria sobre sua mente e seu corpo. Quando o esperma quente, escorregadio e pegajoso finalmente deixou de derramar e gotejava de seu membro, Ariel tirou os pés do colo dele e apoiou-os no apoio da cadeira, como se os dois descansaram as pernas.  
Shaina: Como foi isso? - Pé com curiosidade, enquanto observava o branco cair delicadamente por seus arcos e saltos.  
Seiya: Ahhh foi ótimo Ahhh - Gemeu com a respiração acelerada. Ele recostou-se em sua cadeira, sentindo que seu pênis semi-duro pulsava suavemente com ondas orgásticas de prazer. Shaina, com as pernas cruzadas, balançou os dedos dos pés brevemente enquanto ambos olhavam a carga em seus pés sexy. Naquele momento, a porta se abriu, e com uma espécie de ironia poética que Seiya nem sequer se importou em se surpreender, entrou Atena vestindo uma roupa de empregada. Em sua blusa e saia preta, os vários botões superiores da blusa que não faziam barrar seu sutiã preto e a visão dos seus seios brevemente.  
Saori: Oh, vocês estão brincando bastante… - Falou observando a cena, Seiya estava nu em uma cadeira e Shaina estava sentada em sua cama, seus pés encharcados com o sêmen do cavaleiro.

Shaina: A reunião no Olimpo saiu como planejado? - Indagou olhando para a deusa da sabedoria.

Saori: Sim, nossa relação é oficialmente de conhecimento dos deuses - Responder surpreendendo o cavaleiro de Sagitário, que olhou para as duas confuso.

Seiya: O que vocês… - Foi interrompido pela amazona de ofiúco.

Shaina: Nós decidimos oficializar a nossa relação à três… - Falou piscando para o sagitariano - Agora, vamos continuar esse momento especial… - Completou com os olhos brilhando intensamente. O cavaleiro ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e depois assentiu levemente. Ele estava querendo respostas, mas não queria estragar o momento atual.

Saori: Eu concordo, feliz aniversário, meu amor - Falou fechando e trancando a porta atrás dela, e se aproximou da cama, sobre a qual estava a amazona de Ofiúco. Atena agarrou a mulher de cabelos verdes pelo tornozelo e puxou o pé até o nível dos olhos, inspecionando o fluxo espesso de sêmen.

Shaina: Ele gozou bastante nos meus pés hihihi - Falou rindo maliciosamente.

Saori: Sim, eu nunca soube que você tivesse esse desejo por pés, meu amor - Falou sorrindo levemente, olhando para o cavaleiro levemente. A deusa guiou o pé delicado da amazona em sua boca e lambeu com avidez a semente do amante. Uma vez que Atena lambeu todo o topo do pé de Shaina, ela começou a mamar em seu dedo e seguiu em direção a um lado do outro. A amazona avançou mais para cima da cama em direção à cabeça, dando a Atena o espaço para se ajoelhar na cama, enquanto dedicava sua atenção nos pés.

Seiya: Essa é uma cena interessante, mas… - Falou sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele apressadamente se situou atrás de Atena, puxando a saia para cima, revelando que ela não estava usando calcinha - Sem calcinha? Sentindo-se um pouco impertinente? - Indagou vislumbrando a parte traseira da deusa da guerra, dando um leve tapa na bunda dela.  
Saori: Talvez eu seja… - Respondeu sorrindo levemente, tirando a atenção dos pés de Shaina por um momento - Você vai fazer alguma coisa sobre isso? - Questionou provocativamente.  
Seiya: Hum… Eu não sei… - Falou dando um tapa na bunda da deusa, fazendo suas nádegas ondulações e saltar contra sua mão plana. Ele pegou cada bochecha em uma mão e apertou a carne frígida antes de se inclinar para frente e embrulhando seus lábios ao redor da feminilidade, quase que inalando sua bunda enquanto ele tomava um longo cheiro de seu aroma antes de penetrá-la com a língua. Ele cutucou o interior de seu divino, girando a língua ao redor de seu interior e raspando os lados do reto.  
O cavaleiro esfregou a mão direita entre as coxas macias de Atena, o polegar esfregando contra seu clitóris endurecido, enquanto seu índice e dedos do meio acariciavam seus lábios inferiores gordurosos.

Saori: Ahhh Seiya Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo o cosmo dele acumulando na ponta dos dedos de sua umidade e antes dele mergulhar os dois dedos em seu núcleo. Ele os empurrou para dentro e fora de sua feminilidade enquanto sua língua atendia seu pequeno ânus. Em pouco tempo, Atena limpou completamente os pés de Shaina do néctar saboroso do cavaleiro. Ela se virou e puxou Seiya até o auge, onde estava de joelhos na cama. Ela o beijou apaixonadamente, empurrando a boca com a língua, sem se importar de poder provar sua própria bunda nos lábios. Seiya puxou o cabelo para cima e sobre o ombro, enquanto as suas mãos perambulavam pelo corpo do outro, como se fosse a primeira vez que vissem nus. O cavaleiro desabotoou os restantes botões na roupa empregada de Saori, que ela deixou cair dela. Ele também abriu seu sutiã preto e mostrou seus seios voluptuosos e lascivos.

Seiya: Eu adoro esse seios… - Sussurrou observando a beleza divina. Ele tateou e apertou o peito de Saori, enquanto ela devolvia o favor, embrulhando suas mãos suaves ao redor de sua espessa masculinidade e empurrando-o contra seu quadril e estômago. Seiya beijou o pescoço dela em direção ao busto e abaixou sua boca em torno de um dos mamilos rígidos e redondos. Suas mãos massageavam os dois seios, apertando-os ritmicamente enquanto Atena engasgava no ombro. Ela empurrou-o com uma mão enquanto a outra mão agarrava suas bolas pesadas, apertando-as com ternura e brincando com seu saco. Ele latejou em suas mãos enquanto alcançava um ritmo frenético, quase frenético ao longo de seu Falo, com a mão criando um borrão ao longo de seu membro. Ele continuou a espremer e a bombear seus seios, chupando-os intensamente por alguns instantes.

Saori: Ahhh Seiya… - Falou caindo para o lado. Seiya sentou-se na cama e Shaina, que tinha tirado a calcinha, empolgou-o, pegou seu membros e prendendo-o entre as suas mãos suaves. J

Shaina: Ahhh Seiya Ahhh - Gemeu com os olhos brilhando enigmaticamente, mudando a sua posição. Ela abaixou os quadris contra o dele, provocando seu pênis rígido até que, com um gemido frustrado, Seiya a agarrou pelos quadris e ergueu-a, colocando sua feminilidade acima de seu membro. A amazona apoiou as mãos nos ombros enquanto ela se abaixava na masculinidade, sua feminilidade extremamente molhada pela antecipação. Quando ela fez isso, Shaina apalpou seus próprios seios eroticamente. Ela estava de frente para Seiya, e o cavaleiro inclinou-se para a beijá-la profundamente. O sagitariano colocou as mãos na frente dela enquanto ele a beijava, provocando o estômago da amada Italiana.

Shaina: Seiya, por favor, brinque com os meus seios… - Falou tirando o rosto do ombro do cavaleiro.  
Seiya: Eu não sei, querida - Disse acariciando ternamente os dedos ao longo dos seus seios.

Saori: Seiya, não seja mal com ela… - Pronunciou observando os dois na cama.

Shaina: Oh, isso mesmo! Não seja um cavaleiro malvado! - Exclamou levemente, mergulhando na masculinidade abaixo dela totalmente. Seiya inclinou-se para a frente e riscou os lábios para baixo do pescoço da amazona em direção os seus seios. Ele murmurou gentilmente, lambendo a ondulação de seus seios e torcendo seus mamilos duros entre os dentes. Ela saltou para cima e para baixo de seu Falo rígido, seus seios, um pouco menos que os de Atena, saltando contra o rosto e as mãos.  
Seiya: Eu vou fazer você gozar de uma maneira única - Falou com os olhos brilhando intensamente, fazendo a respiração de Shaina engatinhar. Ele empurrou os tímidos toques de Shaina para que seus mamilos se aproximasse. O cavaleiro moveu sua mão em volta da cintura e colocou a ponta do dedo indicador contra o ânus.

Shaina: Seiya... - Sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior. O cavaleiro apertou ambos os peitos grosseiramente. Ele enfiou o dedo no meio do ânus de da amazona e penetrou profundamente seu núcleo apertado, usando o seu cosmo para aumentar o prazer. Shaina jogou a cabeça para trás, seus gostosos cabelos verdes caindo por suas costas cobertas de suor e gritaram. Os seios sendo chupados pelo seu amado e o seu interior prestes a explodir. Os olhos da amazona rolaram na parte de trás da cabeça quando ela veio com uma força inimaginável. Abruptamente, ela caiu sobre ele, inconsciente. Seiya olhou para baixo e viu para sua surpresa que ela tinha gozado uma quantidade incrível, a julgar pela quantidade de mel que ela havia esguichado no seu colo.

Saori: Seiya... - Sussurrou lambendo os lábios sensualmente. Ela estava disposta a tomar o lugar de Shaina rapidamente. Seiya apressadamente degustou o mel de Shaina antes que Atena pudesse avançar.

Seiya: Atena… - Falou sorrindo levemente.

Ele a girou sobre as mãos e os joelhos, saboreando a vista de suas nádegas redondas. O cavaleiro passou as mãos sobre a sua deliciosa bunda, enquanto submergia seu membro latejante dentro do interior da deusa da sabedoria. Toda vez que ele deslizava dentro dela, Saori viu estrelas. Ela não podia acreditar que ela tinha ficado tão tempo sem esse pênis incrível, mas ela tinha muitas responsabilidades no Santuário e na fundação Graad. A deusa pegou os lençóis e concentrou toda sua energia em seu núcleo. O sagitariano manteve um forte aperto nos quadris dela, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido por trás. Enquanto ele se movia nela novamente e outra vez, Seiya riscava seus dedos em torno de seu corpo. Cada toque enviou ondas de choque através do corpo de Saori, e sucos quentes escorreram pelas coxas dela. A cama balançou para frente e para trás da força dos impulsos do cavaleiro.

Saori: Ahhh Seiya Ahhh - Gemeu segurando com força os lençóis da cama - Mais rápido… Mais! - Completou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Seiya: Ahh Atena Ahhhh - Gemeu aumentando a velocidade das estocadas e dando um tapa na retaguarda da deusa, deixando a carne vermelha das impressões da sua mão. A bunda dela puxou-se contra a virilha quando ele deu uma bofetada.

Saori: Oh Deus! Seu pau é incrível! - Exclamou com os olhos brilhando intensamente. O êxtase correu por suas veias enquanto seus lombos entraram em erupção de prazer. Seiya manteve um ritmo constante enquanto seus interiores estavam explodindo ao redor dele. Ele puxou o cabelo e puxou-a para que seu corpo fizesse uma forma de U sob a sua. Outro grande impulso balançou seu corpo, a sensação de suas bolas cheias batendo contra seu clitóris provando demais para ela lidar. Atena continuou gritando expletivos e incentivos para ele continuar penetrando ela.

Seiya: Essas suas palavras sujas me deixa louco… - Falou sorrindo maliciosamente. Em poucos minutos, ela estava mais uma vez à beira do clímax, e sua feminilidade encharcada apertou seu membro mais uma vez, quase prendendo-o dentro dela.  
Ele puxou para fora sua masculinidade, com pré-gozo correndo fora de seu membro, colocando o órgão viril sobre a bunda dela. Ele deslizou seu Falo entre as bochechas traseiras de Atena por alguns movimentos rápidos, suas bolas dando uma bofetada contra seu traseiro antes de se afastar. Shaina já havia recuperado a consciência e empurrou-o para as costas. Ela empurrou seus quadris enquanto Atena se sentou no rosto dele. Shaina ergueu-se acima de sua grande masculinidade e depois sentou-se no pênis. Ela se afastou de Atena e começou a andar no pênis do cavaleiro. Ela gemeu quando seu enorme Falo penetrou no seu interior, remodelando suas paredes internas.  
Saori: Ahhh Seiya Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo ele agarrar a sua bunda para começar a explorar a intimidade dela. Ele estendeu a língua e sondou-a, cutucando profundamente sua feminilidades e lambeu suas paredes molhadas. Seus belos lábios inferiores brilharam com a umidade. Seiya estava sentindo uma quantidade inimaginável de prazer quando as duas cavalgaram sobre o seu rosto e masculinidade. Para a alegria de Atena, a língua de Seiya rapidamente a levou de volta ao limite. Aconteceu de repente também, no primeiro momento ela estava esfregando o peito e no segundo momento ela estava esfregando sua mão contra seu clitóris vigorosamente para fazer seu orgasmo tão forte quanto podia.  
Shaina: Ahh Seiya! Isso é bom demais Ahhh - Gemeu balançando os quadris contra os do cavaleiro, montando seu pênis em movimentos circulares. Ela subiu um pouco e subiu e baixou mais rápido e mais difícil. Ele empurrou para dentro de suas dobras enquanto Atena salpicava fluidos em seu rosto, e ele lambeu seus sucos reluzentes de sua feminilidade macia. Um momento depois, o interior da Italiana se contraiu em torno de sua ferramenta. Seu Falo enviou prazer para cima e para baixo em sua coluna vertebral, fazendo seu corpo estremecer. Suas mãos agarraram seus quadris, guiando-a para mantê-la em movimento, para continuar lhe enviando um constante fluxo de prazer.  
Seiya: 'Esse presente de aniversário está sendo incrível!' - Exclamou mentalmente.  
A amazona depois de alguns instantes levantou-se de cima dele e se ajoelhou entre as pernas. Ela guiou seu membro entre seus magníficos seios. A Italiana agarrou punhados de seu peito e puxou-os para cima e para baixo do Falo do cavaleiro, fazendo com que seu amante focasse toda a sua atenção em não provar o prazer incrível. Como para adicionar à tortura de Seiya, Atena se ajoelhou ao lado de Ariel e envolveu seus lábios quentes em torno de sua glande e sugava forte cada vez que era exposta entre os seios da amazona.

Shaina: Você está adorando, não é? - Indagou ouvindo os gemidos do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Ahh sim! Isso é incrível Ahhh - Gemeu controlando-se, sentindo o seu cosmo cintilando intensamente no quarto. Shaina soltou seus peitos, liberando o pênis dele de seus laços felizes. Sua masculinidade era apenas livre por um momento, já que ele estava confinado pelo peito acolhedor de Atena. Desta vez, foi Shaina quem sugou sua cabeça inchada, sua respiração quente lutando contra o peito macio de Atena. A Amazona estava morna e tão molhada em torno da ponta dele quando ele empurrou os quadris mais e mais forte contra os seios de Saori. O cavaleiro se afastou, acariciando-se enquanto apontava seu pênis para as duas mulheres, com a intenção de revesti-las com a sua semente.

Seiya: Ah, eu não aguento mais… - Falou quase num sussurro. Ele possuía uma resistência incrível, mas havia limites para um cavaleiro de ouro.  
Saori: Aguarde, pare! - Exclamou rapidamente.

Seiya: Ah, o que houve? - Indagou olhando para a deusa. O cavaleiro podia sentir o seu sêmen escorrer no seu eixo, mas ele parou, no entanto, tentando ignorar a sacudida dolorosa em suas bolas como vazou de sua dica.

Saori: Eu ainda não terminei de lhe dar seu presente! - Respondeu com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente, ficando na posição de estilo cachorrinho - Eu quero que você foda a minha bunda - Completou mordendo o lábio levemente.

Shaina: Ora… Isso é uma surpresa hihihi - Falou sorrindo levemente.  
Seiya: Saori… - Sussurrou com volúpia na voz. Ele certamente não iria recusar esse convite. Ele apontou seu membro entre as bochechas de Atena e lentamente empurrou, sua cabeça de carne carnuda avançando sobre o traseiro dela. Logo, seu pênis fez muito mais progresso do que sua língua, entrando em um novo território enquanto ele avançava cada vez mais nas suas entranhas. Saori deu um longo e baixo gemido de prazer quando seu traseiro se contraiu em torno da masculinidade do cavaleiro, esticando seu buraco virgem.

Shaina: Ahhh eu também quero Ahhh - Gemeu ficando na mesma posição da deusa.

Seiya: Shaina-Chan… - Falou recuando de Atena, deixando a deusa gemendo por mais. Ele mudou-se para o traseiro de Shaina, onde foi saudado por um ânus que era tão apertado quanto o de Atena, e apesar de Seiya não ter preparado-a, seu delicado canal estava lubrificado. Seu pênis deslizou para ela com relativa facilidade, considerando quão incrivelmente apertada ela estava. Depois de vários avanços poderosos nas entranhas de Shaina, ele voltou para o traseiro de Atena. Três ou quatro impulsos, então ele alternou de um para o outro. Finalmente, suas bolas não podiam mais pressionar, e ele não achava que nada pudesse impedir que ele viesse desta vez.  
Seiya: Eu estou no limite… - Falou sentindo o seu membro pulsando.  
Saori: Eu quero dentro de mim! - Exclamou rapidamente, abrindo a sua feminilidade com as mãos.  
Shaina: Não! Eu estava aqui primeiro… - Rebateu olhando levemente para a deusa da sabedoria.  
Seiya: Hum… Silêncio… - Falou dando um tapa na bunda delas, que soltaram um gemido suave. Ele tinha acumulado o suficiente para as duas, e com um empurrão final no traseiro da deusa da sabedoria. Ele mudou para as dobras molhadas da feminilidade de sua amada amazona, enquanto suas bolas erupcionaram. Ele disparou sua espessa e cremosa semente no fundo do ventre dela. Então ele voltou para Atena, afundando-se em suas profundidades e soltando ainda mais dentro da deusa. Elas também chegaram ao clímax novamente,quase ao mesmo tempo. Somente quando ele disparou a última gota dentro de sua amada deusa, ele finalmente se afastou. O cavaleiro deitou-se na cama, suando, enquanto as duas mulheres se deitaram ao lado dele, ambas beijando seu peito com ternura.

Seiya: Isso foi incrível! O melhor presente de aniversário de todos! - Exclamou com a respiração acelerada.

Saori: Eu concordo, mas ainda está longe de terminar hihihi - Falou rindo maliciosamente - A reunião no Olimpo foi muito interessante - Completou piscando para a amazona de Ofiúco.

Seiya: Eu quero algumas explicações, Saori e Shaina - Pronunciou com os olhos brilhando intensamente - Quem vai ser a primeira? - Indagou sorrindo levemente.

Saori: Eu começo… - Respondeu ficando sentada na cama - Você percebeu que nós duas estamos ausentes nas últimas semanas… - Completou com o cavaleiro assentindo positivo.

Shaina: E nós duas "ocultamos" a razão dessa ausência, mas foi por um bom motivo hihihi - Revelou rindo levemente.

Seiya: Hum… Eu não estou gostando disso - Falou quase num sussurro.

Saori: Ah, você vai gostar, meu amor - Falou sorrindo amplamente - Nós três vamos poder nos casar! - Exclamou surpreendendo o sagitariano.

Seiya: O que você você disse!? - Questionou de sobressalto - Vocês duas estão brincando por acaso? - Completou perplexo com a situação.

Shaina: Não! você terá duas lindas esposas… - Falou sorrindo levemente.

Seiya: Eu devo estar sonhando… - Sussurrou piscando os olhos levemente.

Saori: Você não se casar com nós duas!? - Exclamou cruzando os braços abaixo dos seios.

Seiya: Er… Eu - Foi interrompido pela amazona de ofiúco.

Shaina: Eu não esperava isso de você! - Falou também cruzando os braços abaixo dos seios - Você somente queria se aproveitar da situação? - Questionou fuzilando o cavaleiro de ouro.

Seiya: Eu não estou me aproveitando da situação! - Respondeu com as duas mulheres soltando uma gargalhada no quarto - Er… Talvez um pouquinho hahaha - Completou rindo sem graça.

Saori: Então, você só quis se aproveitar da nossa inocência? - Indagou fingindo estar com raiva.

Seiya: Não! Mas por favor, vocês duas podem explicar desde o início!? - Exclamou levemente, controlando a irritação na voz.

Shaina: Nós gostamos de você bravo hihihi - Revelou sorrindo maliciosamente

Seiya: Shaina, por favor… - Falou encarando a amazona, que piscou para ele.

Shaina: Eu não falei nenhuma mentira, mas você vai ter as suas respostas… - Disse olhando para a deusa da sabedoria - As explicações para o nosso futuro marido - Completou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Saori: Hum… Está bem! Eu estava me reunindo secretamente no Olimpo com alguns deuses e a Shaina estava me ajudando com alguns assuntos no Santuário - Revelou olhando para a amazona : Nós duas não queríamos continuar mantendo em segredo a nossa relação com você - Pronunciou beijando o rosto do cavaleiro - Mas precisávamos do apoio de alguns deuses no Olimpo e Atena começou a mover as peças necessárias no tabuleiro dos deuses - Completou piscando para a deusa da sabedoria.

Saori: Os deuses possuem muitas peculiaridades e rivalidades interessantes, que eu usei ao meu favor e assim consegui o apoio do conselho Olimpiano, que está a favor do nosso relacionamento - Revelou surpreendendo o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Shaina: Eu ajudei com algumas ideias hihihi - Confessou rindo maleficamente - Hoje foi a reunião final e somente precisamos avisar a novidade no santuário - Completou com a deusa da sabedoria assentindo.

Saori: Correto, mas você só não pode aparecer na frente do meu pai, meu amor, porque ele prometeu fulminá-lo com alguns raios Hihihi - Falou rindo levemente, relembrando das ameaças do rei dos deuses - Eu tenho que agradecer a Hera depois pelo seu apoio incondicional - Completou refletindo que a deusa do casamento, foi uma grande aliada. Ela soube convencer a rainha dos deuses, mas a amazona de Ofiúco tinha lhe dado alguns conselhos importantes e muito úteis.

Seiya: Hum… Vocês duas estão um time e tanto juntas - Falou sorrindo levemente.

Saori: Obrigada, meu amor - Disse beijando o cavaleiro nos lábios.

Shaina: Agora, nós temos que preparar o casamento, mas antes… - Parou de falar, manifestando a sua cosmo-energia - Nós queremos matar toda a saudade devidamente - Completou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Saori: O Santuário vai sofrer alguns terremotos… - Disse expandindo o seu cosmo intensamente.

Seiya: Vocês duas… - Sussurrou liberando a sua cosmo-energia totalmente - Eu concordo plenamente - Completou avançando contra as duas. Eles continuaram uma intensa noite na cama, amor, desejo, luxúria, paixão e outros sentimentos estavam fluindo pela nona casa zodiacal. E no dia seguinte, ocorreu a maior das revelações no Santuário de Atena, que abalou muito as suas estruturas, mas ninguém foi tolo de contrariar a deusa da guerra e desejou felicidades para os três. Eles continuaram vivendo essa relação até o final de suas vidas e alguns dos cavaleiros e Amazonas surgiram dessa união.

Final!

Espero que tenham aproveitado a ideia desse "triângulo amoroso".


End file.
